


My Protector

by Whatdoyoumeme



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Intimacy, Siblings, Smut, Sweet, lots of love, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatdoyoumeme/pseuds/Whatdoyoumeme
Summary: You and your boyfriend, Nestor, are enjoying the rare free evening off with some quiet relaxation. That, however, gets interrupted with a potential threat outside of your shared home. As Nestor goes into protective mode, you are turned on by him being in his element; which leads to passionate sex.





	My Protector

You and Nestor had just settled down for the night following a quiet dinner. Miguel gave him the rest of the night off so he and Emily could have a night in, so you two thought you would do the same. He made dinner and you baked some cookies when you got off work. You were both just enjoying each others company, listening to music and reading some books on the couch. Your legs were in Nestor's lap and your back against the arm of the couch. You were so engrossed in your book that you didn't hear noise coming from outside your home, but Nestor was always on alert. 

He squeezed your foot and motioned for you to move toward the bedroom. Being the stubborn woman that you were, you stayed in your place. Nestor got up and immediately went for his gun. He slowly went to the record player in the room and lowered the music to better hear whatever was going on outside their home. You rolled your eyes at his over-protectiveness. He was always so cautious about your safety and was always on high alert for people who might want to harm you. It was sweet that he was so protective, it is ingrained in who he is, but sometimes it can be too much. 

No one had ever tried to hurt you or Nestor in your home and you never felt unsafe being with him. But, his job required the both of you to be wary of potential threats and you understood that. Tonight, however, you operated under the assumption that it was probably opossums or raccoons rather than an intruder. 

You watched as Nestor stood near the front door with his gun pulled. You watched as his biceps strained against his plain black t-shirt and how his jaw clenched with anticipation. He had a look of determination to keep you safe and it was probably the hottest thing you've ever seen. It felt good to know someone cared about you enough to lay themselves on the line for your safety. It was also an immense turn on. 

Suddenly, you heard a bang that sounded like someone hitting your garbage cans outside followed whispers of men. You both saw two figures creep past the front window of your living room toward your front door. Now, you knew to be a little more nervous than before, Nestor confirming his suspicions that it was more than just animals looking for food. 

You pulled your blanket higher over your body up to your face. You watched Nestor more intently now. You whimpered with fear, indicating to Nestor that you had seen the men as well. "I got you, mi amor," Nestor whispered before inching closer to the front door with his gun drawn. You were beyond worried about him getting hurt, but also incredibly turned on by the forcefulness in his voice. He was so confident that he would keep you safe and not get harmed in the process, you couldn't help but feel an overwhelming attraction to him in that moment. Nestor looked back at you and noted the worry in your eyes, but also noticed how you bit your bottom lip. He knew you well enough by now to know you only did that when you were turned on. 

Nestor gave you an incredulous look, unbelieving that you could possibly be turned on in this exact moment. You just shrugged and shifted on the couch. At the same time, the men outside hit your front door. But, it wasn't a hit like they were trying to knock or break in, it was unintentional, like someone fell into the door. Nestor had the same thought and threw the door open with his gun still drawn. 

One large idiot fell on the ground in front of him, reeking like liquor. You jumped off the couch at the same time as the man fell on the floor of your door entrance. You glared at the man on the floor and then the man giggling behind him before addressing them both. "Pendejos!", you yelled at your brothers, "What the fuck are you doing here smelling like you drank an entire liquor store?!"

Both of your brothers eyes widened at the anger in your tone, not expecting their sister to be un-amused by the surprise visit. Neither of them said anything before bursting out into a fit of laughter over the annoyed looks on both yours and Nestor's faces. Nestor placed the gun on a side table and took a few steps away from the men. 

"Ezekiel! Get off the floor! Answer my question!", you were fuming. They scared the living hell out of the both of you on your night in together and are belligerent and you had no idea how they even got here. 

Angel stepped over his drunk little brother and into your home. "Chill out, little sis. We just wanted to stop by and see our favorite sister," Angel shrugged. You rolled your eyes at his explanation. 

"How did you even get here?," Nestor inquired. EZ jumped up from the floor and brushed himself off. "We walked from the scrap yard," EZ explained with pride. That was almost an hour walk. You let out an exaggerated groan at your brothers, beyond frustrated by their antics. 

Nestor knew you wanted them go to home, but he also knew that you wanted them to get home safely. He glared at the two men for interrupting their night before addressing his girlfriend. "Mi amor, I can call one of my men to pick them up and take them home, they can be here in 10 minutes."

You smiled softly at your man for attempting to take care of your burdens, I mean brothers. You nodded slowly before turning your attention back on the Reyes men who began to play bloody knuckles. 

"Okay guys," you gained their attention, "I love you both more than anything on this planet, but you need to go home, go to sleep, and get the fuck out of my house." You smiled sarcastically at two of your favorite men. You led them to the couch and brought them water while they waited for their ride. You sat in between them, snuggling up to your big and little brothers. Angel put his arm around you, enjoying the sweet sibling moment. 

After a short amount of time, one of Nestor's men came into the house. You watched Nestor help him take the grown men to the black SUV before giving him orders. Again, you were so easily turned on watching your man simply do what he does for work on a daily basis. As the man went to take your brothers home, you called out to him, "Edgar, make sure my boys get home safe!" Edgar nodded in your direction and responded, "Will do, miss." You smiled at the man and waved to her brothers as they drove away. 

Nestor began to walk back up the driveway and noticed you biting on your bottom lip again. "See something you like, princesa?", he smirked. You nodded rapidly as the grin grew on your face. Nestor approached you quickly, wrapping his arms around you under your butt and lifting you up. You squealed in delight as he kicked the door closed and walked you back towards your shared bedroom. 

Nestor threw you on the bed and climbed over you, enveloping you in a passionate kiss. Tongues battled for dominance as Nestor's strong hands explored your body. He slid his hand under your flimsy t-shirt, firmly grasping your breast while his other hand held himself above you. You arched your back into his touch while moving your hands down to untie the strings of his dark gray sweatpants. Nestor broke the kiss as his lips trailed down to the sweet spot below your jaw that he knew so well, his fingers working the small nub of your nipple as he did so. You slipped your hand into his sweatpants and gripped his hard length, giving it a slight squeeze. 

He groaned in anticipation against your neck, causing you to smile at his reactions to your touch. You moved your fingers lightly up and down his impressive length as he continued his ministrations on your neck and breasts. Finally, Nestor got impatient with the light touches and sat up abruptly, moving to straddle your hips. You gazed up at your man, eyes glazed over with complete lust and adoration for your protector. 

Nestor rid himself of his form fitting black t-shirt and smiled down at the love of his life. Your hands immediately explored his exposed torso, lazily tracing the tattoos along his stomach. You sighed in contentment as you and Nestor kept eye contact with one another, simply enjoying the intimate moment between the two of you. Nestor's hands came to rest on top of your own against his stomach. "Where did this come from, mi amor?," Nestor inquired as he referred to you suddenly being turned on at the face of potential danger. "You got a kink for danger or something?"

You let out a breathy giggle at his question and shook your head slightly. "It's incredibly sexy watching you act so protective over me. I rarely get to see you in your element like that. All tough and serious, making sure I'm safe from a threat." You groaned as you replayed the scene in your head. "With the gun pulled and that look on your face, fuck, it was hot." You bit your bottom lip again. 

Nestor pulled you up from under him and flipped the both of you over, so you straddled his lap and his back rested against the headboard. Nestor smiled brightly and brushed your hair behind your ear. "(Y/N), I would do anything to protect you from danger. Shit, I'd take a bullet for you right now because I'm so in love with you. Words can't even describe it, mi corazon." Your hands rubbed up and down Nestor's shoulders as he spoke. A soft smile played at your lips as Nestor described his commitment towards you. You leaned forward, placing a light kiss against his lips before replying. With your lips only millimeters away from Nestor, "then show me." Nestor removed his hand from your hip in seconds, gripping the hair on the back of your head as he closed the distance between your lips. Nestor swept you up in a perfectly-imperfect passionate kiss, teeth clashing and tongues fighting for dominance. You hastily reached for the bottom of your shirt, hungry to remove any barrier between the two of you. 

Once your shirt was removed, you lifted yourself up slightly so Nestor could shimmy his sweatpants and boxer briefs down his legs. Nestor broke the kiss as he pushed you onto your back at the other end of the bed and climbed on top of you. He kicked his pants off the rest of the way before reaching for your shorts and panties. Nestor trailed kisses down your neck and chest as he removed the unnecessary clothing until you were both finally bare. 

Nestor switched between chaste kissing, gentle sucking, and light licking on any part of your upper body that his mouth could reach. Between these ministrations, Nestor professed his love for you. "mi amor...I'm so...so...in love...with you..." He continued this for several minutes as you squirmed and whimpered below him, desperate to reciprocate. You pulled Nestor back up to your face and whispered a soft "te amo" against his lips before smashing your lips back against his. Nestor's hand trailed down your body, fingertips pressing firmly against the skin underneath them, until he reached between your legs. Your hand in his hair gripped tighter as he rubbed his fingers across your wet slit. Nestor plummeting two practiced fingers into your tight, wet pussy and curled upwards to perfectly hit your g-spot. You moaned against his lips as he continued to thrust his fingers against your spot before adding pressure to your clit with his thumb. 

Your back arched against him, pushing your breasts firmly against his chest. Nestor broke the kiss and moved his lips against your ear. He groaned lowly, causing a shiver to run through your body. "So tight and wet for me," he whispered against your ear before nibbling at your lobe. You wrapped one of your arms around him, hand gripping at his back as you pressed your body as close to his as possible. Your hips rolled in sync with his fingers thrusting in your pussy. You let out breathy moan after moan. Your other hand slid quickly down to his shaft that was pressed against your thigh. "I need you now," you moaned out as you gently pulled his length toward your entrance. Nestor pulled his fingers out of your soaking entrance and allowed you to direct him into your hole. 

You moaned simultaneously at the connection between your bodies. Both of you breathed heavily as he filled you to the hilt, neither of you moving further as you enjoyed the feeling and the moment. "You fit so perfectly, baby. Like you were made to be inside me." You chuckled slightly at the cheesiness of your words and Nestor smiled down at you, his hand coming to hold your cheek as his thumb brushed against your lips. Nestor leaned down to place a lingering kiss against your lips, silently confirming your confession. As quickly as the ended, your walls clenched against his hard member and your physical need for him interrupted the sweet moment. "Now, fuck me," you exclaimed as you clenched around him again. Without a moments hesitation, Nestor pulled out of you to the tip before slamming his entire length back into you. 

You screamed out in pleasure as Nestor continued to ram himself into you with an animalistic fervor. Your breasts bounced harshly as his pounded into you. You made sloppy attempts to meet his thrusts, but his erratic rhythm was too much for you to keep up with. You settled for tugging at his braids with one hand and gripping his back with the other, digging half moon shapes into his skin. His pelvis was hitting your already sensitive clit with each thrust, sending you overboard with the stimulation. Nestor repeatedly grunted in your ear with each thrust, eliciting more moans from listening to your favorite sound. "Tu me...vuelves...loco (you drive me crazy)", Nestor's words barely slip out as he focuses on bringing you both pleasure, "te amo, mi amor".

You feel yourself getting close to your release, so you relocate your fingers to your throbbing clit to push yourself over the edge. Nestor feels your fingers rubbing against yourself and playfully slaps your hand away. You giggle like you've been caught with your hand in the cookie jar, which causes Nestor to let out a strained chuckle. Nestor slows his thrusts down slightly, but continues to push deep into you as he moves his fingers to massage your aching clit. "That's my job," Nestor proclaims. You let out another breathy giggle as his proclamation. 

Nestor continues at the slower, harder pace as he finally brings you over the edge with strategic flicks of your clit. Your walls clench around him as your body twitches involuntarily and your breath catches in your throat. Nestor pushes you through your intense orgasm as he continues to completely fill your tight hole. Once you've come down, you focus your energy on pushing your lover over the edge. Despite being slightly overstimulated, you move your hips to meet Nestor's thrusts and begin to whisper sweet nothings in his ear. 

"Mi amor, my everything, you make me feel so good," you whisper. Your voice is like velvet in his ear, your affirmations driving him closer to the edge. He loves to hear you like this, being so vocal about your affections for him does more to him than you will ever know. "Por favor, cum for me. Te quiero, Nestor." You drag out rolling the "r" in his name, knowing how much of a turn on it is for him. Nestor groans in your ear as he pushes into you one final time, cumming inside of you. 

Finally, Nestor collapses on top of you, paying no mind to his full weight enveloping you. You don't mind, however, enjoying the feeling of your man's weight on top of you like a protective blanket. Both of you are dripping in sweat and panting hard from your love making session. You press lazy kisses to the exposed skin of his collar bone and shoulder as you feel his member become soft inside you. After what feels like hours of you both attempting to regain your energy, Nestor pulls out of you and rolls over next to you. You whimper slightly at the loss of the connection and shift slightly to rest your head on his chest. 

Nestor brushes his fingers through your damp locks with his eyes closed, enjoying the content moment between the two of you following impressive sex. You hum at his ministrations as you rub your thumb against his skin with the hand resting on his stomach. You ignore the sticky, wet feeling between your legs for the time being. After several moments, Nestor speaks up. "If sex is like this after you watching me try to protect you, I should put you in dangerous situations more often," Nestor joked with a slight chuckle. You followed his laughter with a giggle of your own before playfully smacking his stomach. 

"You're ridiculous," you reply, "but I'll let that comment slide because of that mind-blowing orgasm you brought me to." 

"I told you I'd show you how much I love you, didn't I?" You both let out a weak laugh as you nodded against his chest. "Yes, you did, mi amor." You shifted to press your lips against his in lingering kiss. "Te amo, (Y/N)."

"Te amo, Nestor."


End file.
